Maurice Dean Wint
| birth_place = Leicestershire, England | death_date = | death_place = | othername = Maurice Wint | yearsactive = 1987-Present | spouse = | partner = | parents = | residence = | alma_mater = York University | website = | occupation = Actor | notable role = }} Maurice Dean Wint is a British-born, Canada-based actor who has starred in several films and television shows. One of his most famous roles was Quentin in the cult favorite science fiction horror film Cube. His other notable roles were in The Amazing Spider-Man as Robbie Robertson, Hedwig and the Angry Inch, RoboCop: Prime Directives, Psi Factor and the TekWar films and television series. Wint moved to Canada in 1967 with his family. He began to act in Toronto on stage. He graduated from York University with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Drama. His theatre credits include Courageous, for which he won a Dora Award, The Real McCoy, Where is Kabuki, Serpent Kills and Titus Andronicus, for which he earned a Dora Award nomination. Filmography *''My Daughter Must Live (2014)'' (2014) as Wagner *''Tangled'' (2010) as Paulo *''The Circuit'' (2008) as Andy "Crash" Davis *''Burnt Toast'' (2005) as Prosecution *''It All Happens Incredibly Fast'' (2003) as The Stranger *''Nothing'' (2003) as Narrator *''Evelyn: The Cutest Evil Dead Girl'' (2002) as Narrator *''Jane Doe'' (2001) as Niles Armstrong *''On Their Knees'' (2001) as Gimp Bartender *''The Little Bear Movie'' (2001) as Cub's Father (voice) *''Hedwig and the Angry Inch'' (2001) as Sgt. Luther Robinson *''The Best Girl'' (2000) as Father *''The Sweetest Gift'' (1998) as Booker *''Cube'' (1997) as Quentin *''Curtis's Charm'' (1995) as Curtis *''Rude'' (1995) as General *''TekWar'' (1994) as Lt. Winger *''Spenser: Pale Kings and Princes'' (1994) as Esteva *''Trial & Error'' (1993) as Mike Everett *''The Swordsman'' (1992) as Swordplay Fencer *''The Reckoning'' (1991) as Curtz TV *''Razzberry Jazzberry Jam'' (2008–2011) as RC the Double Bass (7 episodes) *''Haven'' (2010–2011) as Senior FBI Agent "Boss" Howard (3 episodes) *''The Border'' (2009) as Leonard Drake (1 episode) *''ReGenesis'' (2004–2006) as Connor McGuinn (4 episodes) *''Quads!'' (2001–2002) as Fontaine (26 episodes) *''Blue Murder'' (2001–2002) as Cpl. Nathaniel Sweet / Sgt. Derek Tait (14 episodes) *''RoboCop: Prime Directives'' (2001 TV miniseries) as John Terrence Cable / RoboCable *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend'' (1999–2000) as Alcyoneus / Atlas (2 episodes) *''Traders'' (1998–1999) as Fatty Size (4 episodes) *''The Outer Limits'' (1998–1999) as Capt. Roger Kimbro / Jesha (2 episodes) *''Earth: Final Conflict'' (1998) as Capt. Lucas Johnson (2 episodes) *''PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal'' (1996–1999) as Dr. Curtis Rollins (12 episodes) *''The Amazing Spider-Man (1996-2004) as Robbie Robertson (1-3 recurring, 4-8 Starring) *''TekWar'' (1994–1996) as Lt Winger (9 episodes) *''RoboCop: The Series'' (1994-1995) as The Captain (1 episode) *''Wild C.A.T.S: Covert Action Teams'' (1994) as Helspont (2 episodes) *''X-Men'' (1992-1997) as Shadow King (2 episodes) *''Street Legal'' (1991) as Joe Minor (2 episodes) *''Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future'' (1987–1988) as Sgt. Robert 'Scout' Baker (22 episodes) References External links * * * Northern Stars biography Category:1962 births Category:English people of Jamaican descent Category:Black English male actors Category:English male film actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male voice actors Category:English expatriates in Canada Category:York University alumni Category:Living people Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Black Canadian male actors Category:Canadian people of Jamaican descent